


Rule 49

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [81]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: 49. Lemons are banned from all Avengers functions - including battles.ORPart of the lemon rule is explained.





	Rule 49

**Author's Note:**

> Super short little thing written on my phone because my computer charger is missing.

Clint thoughr he was so funny, filling Tony's room with lemons, but the joke was on him because when handed lemons, Tony Stark was the type of person to make grape juice and then sit back and let the world wonder how he did it.

"Fine," said Tony softly, gathering an armful of lemons and marching into the hall. "If that's the way you want to play, then by all means, let the games begin."

They were staying at a hotel in France after a battle with what had looked a lot like slugs. They had won - mostly because the Avengers refused to have their downfall be a bunch of overgrown slugs. However, the quick battle meant several of the members had a bit more energy left over than was healthy.

It took Tony twenty-seven minutes (and some help from Natasha) to relocate all the lemons from his bathroom into the hall at the top of the grand stairwell and into the canoe he had placed there, but at last he was done. Tony clambered into the canoe with the lemons. There, he waited, looking down the stairs, sipping from the straw of his grape juice box, football helmet on his head.

"Tony," called Clint, appearing at the bottom of the stairs, Bruce close behind. "It's time for-"

Clint froze. Bruce stumbled into the archer at his sudden stop.

"Charge!" yelled Tony, leaning forward, fist in the air, tipping the canoe so it hurtled down the stairs and crashed into Clint and Bruce.

Lemons flew through the air, bouncing off walls and rolling across the floor. Tony jumped up and glared at Clint, who was groaning on the ground.

"How do you like lemons now?!" laughed Tony, directly before Bruce turned into the Hulk and started destroying the canoe.

Natasha filmed the entire thing, including the part when Coulson started scribbling down something about lemons and rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else like writing on paper first or is it just me?
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
